Conventionally, a mobile phone with a display located on the front surface side of a housing is known. A touch panel is located to overlap this display, and various types of application programs are executed based on user's touch operations on the display.
Some of such mobile phones are configured such that ends of the housing on the front surface have a curved shape in terms of design.